Snapshots
by PoseidonsLittleGirl
Summary: Camp Half-Blood has many stories. Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase certainly enjoy sharing their thoughts. One-Shots told from the campers of Camp Half-Blood. Percy/Annabeth.
1. Making It Up

**Snap Shots**

**Chapter 1**

**Making It Up**

"Give up, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth teased. Her blonde hair was dipping from her messy ponytail falling into perfect curls and her mischievous grin reached her stormy grey eyes. Her hand was gripping a dagger tightly pointing it directly at me while her other hand reached out for the flag.

I smiled. She wasn't going to win that easily. "Well, now that I think about it, you need to work on your technique, Wise Girl."

With that said, I swung Riptide, knocking the dagger out of her hand and tackled her to the ground. I chuckled lightly. "You should know by now that I don't give up easily."

I snatched the flag and made a show of my excitement. Annabeth simply glared at me. She hated losing, absolutely hated it, and my dancing didn't make it any better.

"Oh, shut up, Percy! You win one of thirty games. Enjoy the victory while you can because I won't go easy on you next time," Annabeth stated. From the five years I'd known her, I had learned Annabeth was the most competitive camper in Camp Half-Blood. She was also the smartest by far in my opinion. I don't know how I would've survived without her.

"Next time? Are you sure you were going easy on me, Wise Girl? You were pretty _tough_," I teased which earned me another nasty glare from Annabeth.

"Don't start," Annabeth warned. "I could cut you open and make you beg for mercy." Her stormy gray eyes locked onto mine.

"True. That doesn't mean you won this time," I said.

Annabeth opened her mouth to shoot another threat at me but was interrupted by the campers' excited yells.

"Way to go, Jackson!" Clarisse exclaimed from behind. The rest of the team trudged down to celebrate and congratulate me. This made Annabeth even more furious. The Stoll brothers and Malcolm reflected Annabeth's frown. They obviously weren't used to losing either, especially to me: Percy Jackson.

"No dishes for us, tonight!" Will exclaimed.

The cheering continued for a while before Annabeth spoke. "Oh, alright then! You don't have to brag about it. Let's see if you're jumping next time!"

"Oh, lighten up, Annabeth! I could make it up later, you know," I said, wiggling my eyebrows at her.

Annabeth gave me a nasty glare before her frown turned into a small grin. She laughed lightly and gave me a light shove. She grabbed the edge of my shirt and pulled my ear next to her lips. "You bet you will, Seaweed Brain," she whispered.

"I think I'm going to puke. Get a room, Jackson!" Clarisse teased.

* * *

"Glad that isn't us," Clarisse said, pointing to Annabeth and the rest of her team.

Annabeth had look of rage and hatred. She hated washing dishes. Her hair was standing on end and her arms, legs and clothes were dripping wet from a few moments ago. Travis Stoll had slipped and dropped the bucket of water on her head. Let's just say Annabeth wasn't too happy about it.

I nodded. "I wasn't made to wash dishes," I stated.

"Me neither," Clarisse said. "You should help that girlfriend of yours, Jackson. She doesn't look happy at you."

I stared at Annabeth as she scrubbed the dirty dish. Her brow was burrowed lightly and her lip was pouted lightly.

"Nah, she'll get over it. I don't want to be a klutz and make her wash all the dishes again," I said.

Clarisse frowned. "Annabeth could kick your butt to the next planet, Jackson. Making her wash all dishes again would make me attend your funeral."

I laughed. "True. That doesn't mean I can't defend myself."

Clarisse rolled her eyes. "Defend yourself? Look, I'm glad we won and everything but today was just luck and you know it. Annabeth is usually the victor and you're usually the one on the ground begging her to take mercy on you."

I looked at Annabeth's direction again. She had gotten up and had place the dishes on the table, releasing a sigh of relief. Her eyes met mine. She smiled at me and raised her eyebrows.

She was totally going to make me "make it up."

* * *

Annabeth pressed her lips lightly to mine making my head dizzy. Her hands were pulling my messy black hair from the roots, pulling me closer. All thoughts fled from my brain when Annabeth was kissing me.

After Annabeth and her team of campers finished washing the dishes, she had dragged me behind my cabin and said I need to "make it up." I, of course, didn't object.

Her fingers were lightly scratching my scalp making me even less conscious of my surroundings. My fingers were tracing light patterns on her back. To my disappointment, Annabeth pulled away and placed her forehead on mine. I could feel and smell her minty fresh breath on my face.

"Your breath smells like mint," I said.

Annabeth opened her eyes and smiled at me. "You're so cheesy, Seaweed Brain."

"Well, it's true. My breath smells like Tyson's in the morning," I said.

She laughed lightly and scrunched her nose. "Remind me never to kiss you in the mornings," she said.

"That won't be a problem," I said. "You should know I wash my teeth twice a day which makes my-"

Annabeth placed a finger on my lips. "Stop talking." She pressed her lips to mine once more giving me chills. I placed my hands lightly on Annabeth's waist as she dug her fingers into my hair again. I loved Annabeth's taste. She tasted better than my mom's blue food.

"So did I make it up?" I asked, tracing the contours of her face with my fingertips. She was breathtakingly beautiful.

Annabeth's eyes met mine. "Yes. Yes, you did." She tugged my head down to meet her lips and I was lost into her once more.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! This is the first one-shot. I plan to make a handful of one-shots surrounding Camp Half-Blood campers. It will mostly be Percy and Annabeth but some other characters will show up. They won't be in any order so some might be from The Lighting Thief or The Son of Neptune or in those two months Percy and Annabeth were dating before he disappeared. This one-shot clearly takes during those two months Percy and Annabeth were a couple. Once again, thanks for reading!**

**P.S. The cover for the story is by the amazing artist Burdge-Bug. :)**


	2. Their Strange Connection

**Their Strange Connection**

Rachel never understood their connection. It was something rare that she couldn't share with him like the other girl could. In all honesty, she was jealous.

Every time he laid eyes on the grey-eyed girl, his smile would reach his eyes. He was always happy around her. This made Rachel's insides growl with jealousy. He never looked at her like that.

Rachel didn't hate Annabeth. She couldn't, even if she wanted to. She was just so… likeable. She understood why Percy felt something for Annabeth. She was brave, loyal and extraordinary beautiful. Annabeth was always the obvious one in their relationship. Percy was always oblivious to Annabeth's hints. Sometimes Rachel was grateful Percy didn't notice, though. Of course, this only made Rachel feel guilty.

Rachel knew she would never have the connection Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase had. She wished Percy was hers but that obviously would never happen. Rachel wasn't _her._ She wasn't a demigod. She wasn't the daughter of Athena. She was just plain old Rachel Dare. With red hair that fell into loose curls, eyes a piercing green that scared her enemies away. She wasn't Annabeth.

* * *

"Go away, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said, her tone fierce. Rachel looked at them. They were bickering again. She wanted to push them to each other and make them kiss. They were perfect for each other. He was just too blind to see it.

"Not until you tell why you did it," Percy shot back. Rachel desperately wanted to know what the fight was about but she knew better than to interfere.

"It's none of your business Percy. Why don't you go hide in a bubble?" Annabeth yelled.

This was getting ridiculous. They would never understand. Never understand that this was precisely what Rachel was jealous of. She wanted to be Annabeth. She wanted to be the one fighting with Percy. She wanted to be the one he took on quests. She wanted to be his best friend just like Annabeth Chase was.

"You're being ridiculous, Annabeth! You have to have a reason and I deserve to know!" Percy declared.

They still didn't notice Rachel. Why would they? Percy didn't care enough to look at her even once. Rachel knew. Annabeth was the only girl he had eyes for but he didn't even know _that. _Sometimes she felt bad for Annabeth. Annabeth was trying. She was trying to get Percy to even get the slightest hint. Rachel also knew what Percy felt. Rachel knew deep in his heart, his feelings for Annabeth were mutual. She was too stupid to acknowledge it. This made Rachel even more furious.

"Just leave me alone, Percy," Annabeth said softly. Annabeth's back was facing him. Percy stared at her for few moments before slowly walking away. Annabeth turned and noticed Percy was gone before sinking onto her knees and burying her head in her hands. Rachel knew she was shedding tears. She would've done the same.

Annabeth continued sobbing into her hands. Rachel couldn't stand it anymore. Without giving it another thought, Rachel walked straight into Annabeth. She needed a friend and Rachel wanted to be that friend.

Annabeth's sobs were slowly dying down. As soon as Rachel placed a hand on Annabeth's shoulder, Annabeth jumped in surprise.

"I told you to go away, Percy," she said sternly, not looking back.

Rachel smiled. This was one of the many reasons she couldn't hate Annabeth. She was such a strong girl.

"I would leave but sadly I'm not Percy." Annabeth turned her head and smiled weakly at Rachel.

Annabeth wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Yeah," she said softly, almost like a whisper.

"He really is an ass sometimes, isn't he?" Rachel pointed out.

Annabeth sighed heavily. "It's not that he's an ass. He's just…"

"Complicated," Rachel finished.

Annabeth nodded quickly. "He's so clueless most of the time. I want to slap some sense into him most of the time. He doesn't understand how girls think or why we do stuff sometimes. He always wants to be right. If he isn't, he'll make himself sound like he's right."

Rachel looked at Annabeth. She really was what Percy needed. Rachel knew Annabeth made him feel tingly inside.

"I'll repeat my previous statement," Rachel said. "He. Is. An. Ass. And most of the time he's an idiot."

Annabeth laughed lightly. "Yeah you're right." She looked at her shoes. "But he's my idiot."

* * *

**A/N: This one is a bit shorter than the previous one. I love Rachel but I always thought she was a bit jealous of Annabeth in the beginning. I felt bad for her because she obviously had a crush on Percy too. Rachel needs some justice. She couldn't help feeling like that. Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. Reviews make me want to write more. :)**


End file.
